Ping Pong With Vampires II: Rematch
by Vividus
Summary: The Sequel to Ping Pong With Vampires! The first part is written by Angel Ren. As she's said, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is Blakkie. My buddy Ren (Angel Ren) wrote this, and she said I could put it here because I'll be writing more about this anyways. If you have any comments, you can review (and I'll tell her) or PM her. Enjoy.

Summary: Sequel to Ping Pong with Vampires see inside for link. Emmett's POV, mild language. It's not supposed to make sense

Disclaimer: I don't own the text, the characters, or anything. The text is from Ren, the characters are from Stephenie Meyer, and the idea is from Hazel on the Lex.

So, without further ado, I present to you: chapter one of Ping Pong With Vampires II: Rematch! by "Angel Ren."

* * *

Edward raced home in good spirits. Rosalie was racing him with the BMW. It was a tough call on who would win. Bella looked kind of terrified in the passenger seat of the silver car. Rosalie just looked determined to beat him. Personally, I couldn't wait for the ping pong rematch once we made it home. Edward was staying in front of Rosalie, swerving in front every time she tried to pass. Edward was going to win. He slid around the corner and threw the car into park, Rosalie right behind him, furious. I got out of the BMW and looked at Bella trying to crawl from the Volvo, as white as any of us. She stumbled, and Edward's gloating ceased as he moved to catch her. 

Bella's expression was priceless. Edward had plopped her down on the sofa, and she watched curiously as we dragged out two ping pong tables to set up in the living room. I carried them both myself. Her face went from confused to terrified, and I had to snort to keep from laughing. Edward glared at me.

"Bella, you can be on my team," I offered. Edward snarled.

"No she can't, she'll be killed!" Bella blinked. I chuckled. Edward glared. We pushed the two tables together, making one giant table.

"I call Rosalie's team," Alice announced cheerfully. Oh no. That wasn't good. Why would Alice pick Rose's team?

"But… Rose and I… are 'sposed'…." Alice just glared at me, and I shut my mouth. That means Rose and Alice were going to win. And I was about to be on Rose's team. Grr. Jasper and I could change her vision.

I stepped next to Jasper, and then nodded to Edward.

"C'mon, man. Let's take the girls down."

Edward shook his head, sitting down beside Bella on the sofa. Alice was just smiling sweetly.

"Shall we play?" Her voice was thick with implications. I just glared at Edward as he draped his arm around Bella. I couldn't help but smile when I met her eyes. She was just so dern cute.

"Serving," Jasper said quietly. Maybe Alice could see the future, but she couldn't see our next move like Edward could. Maybe we could win without the mind reader playing against us.

Jasper smashed the pink ping pong ball. A deafening _crack_ rung out across the room, and I saw Bella wince into Edward before I turned my attention back to the game. The ball ricocheted off of Rose's paddle and towards me. Easily I returned it back to her….

…and smashed it into the piano bench. Everyone in the room winced as it left an indentation in the wood.

"Crap. Esme's gonna have my head."

"Yup," Alice announced cheerfully. I glared and served the ball at her.

Twenty minutes later and about thirty ping pong balls later, I glanced around. This wasn't good. The plant had been knocked over, Edward had been shielding Bella from the few stray ones, there was a hole in the sofa, a leg had been knocked off a chair, a petal was shattered off one of the fans… yeah we were in trouble. And we still kept playing. We _were_ going to win. I served the ball at Alice.

Daintily, she returned it, Jasper fired back, and Rose tried to catch it as it sped by. Instead, she bounced it off in another direction. Edward barely had time to catch the little innocent ball before it crashed into – and probably through given its speed – Bella. Edward opened his hand and let the crushed piece of plastic fall to the floor, glaring at my Rose. It's not like she meant it.

"Hey Ed, you don't have to be so mean, Rose didn't mean it, she-" I didn't get a chance to finish, the next thing I realized, Edward and I were wrestling outside. How had we gotten outside? I didn't know. I punched him off of me, wrestling his speed with brute strength. I was winning. Haha I would win. I would-

"Emmett!" Shit. I glanced up in time to see Esme marching toward us. Edward got one punch in while I was distracted before we broke apart to stare at the glaring mother figure. "What. Happened. To. My. Window?!" I blinked. Slowly, both Edward and I turned to look at how we had gotten outside. Apparently, when Edward had crashed into me, we had both gone flying through the window. I pointed sheepishly at Edward.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I winced; he was in trouble now. I tried to hide my smirk.

"Yes, Esme?" His voice was sickly sweet. Suddenly, I had the strange feeling he was going to get out of this somehow. But he had been the one to push me through the window… how could he possibly make this my fault?

"How could you destroy my house so carelessly!?" Calmly, Edward replied,

"But Esme, Emmett was threatening Bella… I couldn't… I couldn't just let that… I mean, she's so delicate… I'm sorry, I'm so new to this emotion thing… I suppose I got carried away…" Esme's face softened as she studied her 'oldest' son. Without warning, she was glaring at _me_. Holy Hell!

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" How did this _happen_!? I was innocent! My eyes bugged out as Esme ranted on and on about her home. I couldn't believe it. Edward had squirmed his way out of that. Soooo not fair. When she was finished with us, both having promised to be more careful, we both sauntered back to the house. Edward was smug, I was angry.

Inside, Bella and Alice were playing a tentative game of ping pong. Well, tentative for us. Even with Alice reigning down the speed and strength, Bella was still struggling. Then, it hit me. Revenge!

Acting on instinct so Edward wouldn't realize it, I grabbed Bella around the waist and hoisted her into the air. She shrieked in surprise. I collapsed onto the sofa, and plopped her in my lap. Edward stalked over to me livid. Rose didn't look pleased, either. "You have to win if you want Bella back." I smiled sweetly.

Rosalie instantly hopped onto Edward's team; she wanted Bella off my lap as badly as Edward did. Bella was stiff and blushing. I just patted her head.

"Ready? Go!" And another round of ping pong began…

* * *

Was it good, was it good? I thought it was. Well, I'll add more by myself to make it a two-shot. It could become a series. Remember, this is Ren's. This is not mine. 

XOXO

Blakkie


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I know this was a really short chapter. Yes, I know some of you might have wanted more. Oh well. And if you didn't know, this was Edward's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series.

* * *

I was absolutely furious with Emmett; how dare he take my Bella like that! Stupid, stupid brother.

Alice hit the ball to Rosalie, who smashed it towards Jasper. My anger was too much for Jasper, so he hit the ball too hard. It blew a hole threw a racket, and ricocheted off towards Bella.

She jumped slightly, and it bounced off of Emmett. Rosalie got it and furiously hit the ball towards Alice.

_He'll never see this coming_, Rosalie thought. She attacked Emmett and carelessly threw Bella towards me. I caught her and raced over to my Volvo. I opened the driver's seat and, in my haste, ripped the door off. Oh well. Rosalie could fix it later. I turned around to get to one of my other cars, but saw Emmett standing right in front of me.

"Uh... No, Edward. You got me in trouble, so I'm getting my revenge."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I shoved him out of the way. Esme walked through the door; she was going to buy something.

"Edward!" Esme shrieked, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Yes, Esme?"

"What did you do to your car? Do you even know how much it costs?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, feigning nonchalance.

"It's been torn to shreds! What in the world happened?"

Emmett snickered; he happened to be quite immature for someone of his age.

"Emmett," I shrugged. "He tore them."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Why did you feel the need to rip Edward's doors off?"

"But Esme, it was Edward who tore them! He was rushing!" Emmett whined.

Esme sighed before getting into her Porsche and driving off to buy stuff.

As Emmett and I stared at each other, Rosalie wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back towards the house.

_Damn it, Rosalie! I was going to beat Edward to bloody pulp! _

I rolled my eyes as I "heard" Emmett's thoughts.

"How sad, Emmett," I commented dryly as Rosalie dragged him towards their bedroom. I spotted Bella sitting on the floor next to me, her eyes wide. I smiled at her, and sat down next to her.

"I had no idea that you were so deceitful," Bella grinned.

I laughed as I saw her smile. She was gorgeous when she was happy.

"Let's get you home, Bella," Alice remarked as she walked pass the open front door. "Come on, Edward."

I stood up and held a hand out to Bella, and pulled her off the floor.

Alice and I got into Emmett's Jeep, and drove Bella back to Charlie's place. He frowned at Alice and myself as Bella gave us hugs. He slammed the door in our faces; we could hear the locks being twisted, so that the door wouldn't open.

On the way home, Alice's face twisted into a devilish smile.

"This is war."

* * *

Finished.


End file.
